Dividends
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: ByaSoi drabbleday prompts.
1. nature

**Title:** Dividends

**Author:** kaibasgirlx  
**Date:** 1/1/10  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Byakuya/Soi Fon  
**Challenge - Table:** C  
**Prompt:** Nature  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I'd be a multi-millionair. As I'm just a poor student working her way through college, I guess I'll have to wait on that million.  
**Author Note (optional):** So...I've finally decided to come out of the closet with my ByaSoi obsession for the New Year. This'll be updated daily, or at least every three days.

Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

"So you were the youngest out of six siblings," the 6th captain smirks slightly, and she can hear the insinuations in his words.

_Pampered child. Spoiled brat. Gets away with everything._

"Yes, but I hardly think of myself as even part of a family, considering I spent most of my life in the militia. Besides, weren't you an only child?"

He frowns, the unspoken words still coming through in her question.

_Lonely. No one to play with. High expectations._

"Yes, and it was quite enjoyable too. What was the militia like?"

_Pressure. Strict discipline. No room for weak links._

"Fulfilling. They trained us well there, and the result is what you see now. Was nobility any different?"

_Study. Diligence. No time for frolicking._

"I had a personal trainer and private tutors. I was very diligent in my studies and duties."

They lapse into pensive silence after that, the truth weighing heavily between the glibly spoken lies.


	2. inadequate

**Title:** Morning Crossword  
**Author:** kaibasgirlx  
**Date:** 1/3/10  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Byakuya/Soi Fon  
**Challenge - Table:** C  
**Prompt:** Inadequate  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** [insert lame joke about owning detergent Bleach]  
**Author Note (optional):** I made a ByaSoi colorbar last night. I is happy.

* * *

It wasn't every day the Captain of the 2nd Division could treat herself to a leisurely morning. Actually, it was very rare for Soi Fon to be doing much else besides work, training, and indulging in her hobby of collecting various cat items. But as it was, the latest issue of the _Seireitei Communication_ had just arrived on her desk that day, and with most of the paperwork caught up, she began flipping through to see if there was anything interesting to read. That was when the crossword section caught her eye, and picking up a nearby pencil, began reading the questions with interest.

**A six-letter word for stupid.**

Soi Fon cracked a smirk. _Omaeda_ she penciled in.

**An eight letter word for majestic.**

Soi Fon didn't have to think twice as she wrote _Yoruichi_. She glanced at the next one; this was turning out to be rather enjoyable.

**A seven-letter word for arrogant.**

_That's easy_, Soi Fon thought, as she wrote _Byakuya_.

**A five-letter word for tramp.**

She began to write _Rangiku_, but realized it didn't fit and changed it to _Renji_.

**A seven-letter word for tuberculosis.**

_Ukitake._

**A thirteen-letter word for scoundrel.**

_Urahara Kisuke_ Soi Fon wrote, applying more pressure than necessary.

A knock on the door interrupted her pastime just as she read the next question.

**A six-letter word for sublime.**

She furrowed her brow. This one needed some thought, she decided, as she looked around to see her vice-captain's chair empty. Well, this didn't surprise her, as Omaeda was hardly ever on time for anything. With a resigned sigh, and a silent promise to beat up her vice-captain the next time she saw him, she went to answer the door, the last person she expected to see standing there.

"Byakuya."

"Soi Fon." The 6th Division captain inclined his head.

Folding her arms across her chest and pursing her lips, the petite woman eyed the man before her. "I thought we agreed not to mix business with pleasure."

Byakuya looked slightly affronted that she could dare suggest he would come by simply for the pleasure of seeing her. "This is strictly a business call. I have some documents that are in need your signature right away, which my vice-captain forgot to deliver the night before."

Soi Fon arched a brow. Renji couldn't possibly be the only person capable of delivering documents in need of urgent signatures out of the entire 6th division. Sighing slightly, she finally acceded to stepping aside and letting him into her office.

"Let's make this quick," she said, as she sat down at her desk. Byakuya gave an imperceptible nod as he handed her the reports, glancing at the items on her desk. As Soi Fon busied herself with signing and stamping various documents, he picked up her unfinished crossword, arching a brow as he read the answers.

"A seven-letter word for arrogant. Byakuya?" He glanced over at her, as she stopped her signing to make a snatch for the paper.

"Give me that!"

"I'll give it to you when you're finished," he responded, a smirk quirking his lips as he read what she wrote for Urahara.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes as she tried to finish as quickly as possible. The next time Byakuya showed up saying he needed something signed; she was going to whip out Suzumebachi and leave her _own_ personal signature on every part of his body.

"A six-letter word for sublime," he read aloud. "You couldn't think of one for this?" He glanced over at her askance.

"I was in middle when you showed up," she lied. She was almost done. Two more papers left.

Byakuya 'hmmed' as he picked up a pen from her desk. Soi Fon placed her initials on the last document with a sense of triumph, as she stacked them together in a neat pile.

"Here are your papers," she said, handing them to him. He took them graciously as he gave her back her crossword. Soi Fon didn't bother walking him to the door as he thanked her.

When the shoji screen was slid shut, and she could no longer sense his presence in the 2nd division compound, Soi Fon went back to doing her crossword.

**A six-letter word for sublime.**

She glanced at the box, only to see two words written there, in what was unmistakably Byakuya's elegant scrawl. _Soi Fon_.


	3. qualification

**Title:** The Dating Game  
**Author:** kaibasgirlx  
**Date:** 1/4/09  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Byakuya/Soi Fon.  
**Challenge - Table:** C  
**Prompt:** Qualification  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** O HAI THERE TITE KUBO! What? You want to give _me_ the rights to Bleach? Aww, you shouldn't have! ...no, wait, I was joking when I said that!! Give me those rights!  
**Author Note (optional):** Today while I was at work my ponytail holder snapped. So I decided to be like little!Byakuya, and use the two ends to tie my hair into a pony. I learnt a valuable lesson. Bleach + Reality = NO CONNECTION.

This drabble contains spoilers for the Zanpakuto filler arc. If you haven't watched it, I pity your soul.

Oh, and sorry if I didn't mentioned this before, but all these are nonlinear unless otherwise stated. And now, please enjoy our featured presentation. (Yes, I stole that off of you, LIADW!)

* * *

Captain meetings were always rather dull, unless there was some sort of emergency brewing. Otherwise, listening to the captain-commander ramble on about state affairs and last week's news could lead one into a state of hebetude, not to mention, it was just plain boring. Of course, Soi Fon always took care to listen closely to everything Yamamoto would say, lest it be something important later on. In her line of work, she knew even the most careless word could often hold the most meaning.

Or rather, she _would_ be listening closely, if she didn't have one particularly loud hornet buzzing in her ear.

"Honestly," Suzumebachi crossed her arms beside her. "I can't believe you spend week after week in a room that's full of good-looking guys, and yet you can't find even _one_ of them that you want to date?!"

Soi Fon effectively ignored her, focusing her attention on the sou-taicho, as he read a detailed report of the hollow attacks that had occurred earlier that week in the southern districts of Rukongai.

"I mean, hello! Room full of men! _Good looking_ men!"

_I am trying to pay attention, if you don't mind_, Soi Fon snapped at her, careful not to let her irritation show through.

"And I'm trying to set you up with someone, guess we both have a problem," Suzumebachi nodded in agreement.

Soi Fon exhaled through her nose, trying not to let her temper flare. Suzumebachi knew exactly how to push her buttons, but she would not let it get to her. Not this time.

_I told you already, I'm not interested. I have a division to run, and training to oversee, not to mention I'm head of the Special Forces._

"Your point?"

_I'm __busy_.

"Sure, sure. What do you think of that guy over there?"

Despite herself, Soi Fon glanced in the direction Suzumebachi was pointing. Her mouth nearly fell open in horror.

_Komamura-taicho?!_

"What's wrong with him? He's not so bad looking. Isn't he supposed to be a fox or something?"

_No._

"What's 'no'?"

_I am __not__ dating a furry._

"I bet he's really soft though."

The glare Soi Fon sent her way made Suzumebachi back off.

"Okay, okay, fine. What about him? He looks pretty muscular, and he doesn't have any fur."

Soi Fon felt her eye twitch. _Are you trying to suggest I date the most bloodthirsty man in all of Soul Society?_

"If you ignore the sadistic leer, it could work," the spirit replied cheekily.

Soi Fon thought it was very lucky they were in middle of a captain's meeting, and making a grab for her Zanpakuto wasn't a possibility.

"Fine, how about him?"

Soi Fon had to inch forward slightly to see who Suzumebachi was indicating, but a moment later, she gave her zanpakuto spirit a withering look.

_Can you think of no one better than Hitsugaya-taicho?_

"Why not?"

_He's too short._

"You're not so tall yourself. Besides, Hyourinmaru is kinda hot."

Soi Fon made the decision to pretend she never heard that last statement about her colleague's zanpakuto.

"Alright, fine. How about that guy?"

_Too sick._

"Hm...oh, he looks promising."

_What the hell Suzumebachi?!_

"Okay, so I was just kidding about that one," the zanpakuto spirit grinned, thoroughly enjoying the look on her mistress's face as she turned away from the 12th Division captain. "Guess that just leaves him."

Once more Soi Fon inched forward, only this time to recoil in scorn.

_Byakuya? Absolutely not!_

"He's tall, strong, really good-looking, what more could you ask for?" Suzumebachi reasoned.

_He's cold, prideful, petulant, and thinks he's better than everyone else._

"He sounds exactly like you!" Suzumebachi clapped her hands in delight. "It's perfect!"

Soi Fon's eyes widened, clearly not expecting this reaction. _What?! Wait, where are you going, Suzumebachi?_

"I have to have a little chat with Senbonzakura," the pint-sized spirit replied cheerily. "See ya~!"

_No wait! Suzumebachi! Get back here! Suzumebachi!_

No reply.

_Suzumebachi? _Suzumebachi! _Suzumebachi!!_


	4. price

**Title:** Buyer Beware  
**Author:** kaibasgirlx  
**Date:** 1/11/10  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Byakuya/Soi Fon  
**Challenge - Table:** C  
**Prompt:** Price  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, this would've happened in the manga already...or at least been an omake chapter.  
**Author Note (optional):** Dedicated to **ValentineWolf** on BA, for coming up with the idea.

SO sorry for the lateness of this. Had to work out some kinks (o, pun).

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya has had many experiences in his life. He's loved, lost, adopted his late wife's younger sister, tried to kill said sister and said sister's boyfriend, and overall, didn't make the very best first impression on most people.

Of course, beneath his cold exterior lay a very conflicted individual, who tended to make his own life more complicated than it already was by over-thinking things. But then, perhaps that was why he ended up falling for someone like Soi Fon. Despite being a complicated individual herself, she had a more practical outlook on life, and, like himself, had a very great love of order and rules.

Or, at least he had thought so, until tonight.

Soi Fon cracked her whip. "Ready for our training session?"

Really, things had been going so well between them until now, Byakuya thought, as he did his best not to show how much that lethal-looking whip of hers was making his skin crawl. Why, the last few times they'd done it, it had gone down _marvelously_. He was on top, naturally, and she was on bottom. That was how it had always been with Hisana. _Ah, Hisana_. Byakuya let his mind drift for a moment as he thought of his beloved late wife. Kind, sweet, _submissive_ Hisana. She would never have_ dreamt_ of doing something like _this_. In fact, he couldn't even recall a time Hisana had ever said the word 'no' to him. It had always been "_Yes, Byakuya-sama_". Not that he would ever make her do something she did not want to do. Soi Fon, however, was an entirely different story.

Byakuya gave an experimental tug on his chains. They were strong. Of course, he'd expect nothing less from Soi Fon, who was a trained assassin. Honestly though, the woman had practically tricked him into this! If she'd wanted some kink, she could have just said so! He probably could have procured some duck tape and rope for her (not that he was into kink; this was all theoretical, of course). Instead though, she had sent him a Hell butterfly earlier that day, telling him to meet her at her private quarters in the 2nd Division compound. Having had a bit of an inkling as to what was going on, he made sure to dress lightly for the occasion. Soi Fon, of course, did not disappoint. He was pleasantly surprised to see her dressed in a beautiful kimono, and was quite keen on seeing her without it. Then, just as they were getting comfortable with each other, he'd heard a _click_, and realized she'd handcuffed him to the bed frame.

Then, without warning, she'd stood up and ripped off her kimono. Byakuya felt his eyes _pop_ as he saw her dressed in a tight-leather dominatrix outfit. He began to get nervous when he saw her take out some weapons.

"Soi…Fon…?"

It was all he could do to keep the tremor out of his voice as he stared at the attire no Kuchiki woman would ever _dare_ to think of wearing.

"Tonight we're going to do things a little differently," she'd said, grinning in a sadistic manner that promised a rough night. "This is how _I_ like to do it."

And here he was, feeling like a sacrificial lamb on the altar, about to be offered up for his paramour's preference for kink. This was _not_ how he imagined their night going!

"Ready to test your stamina?" Soi Fon asked as she approached him.

It wasn't like he hadn't expected things to be a _little_ rough, but perhaps he'd been underestimating the woman who's shikai secretly flipped people off.

"I have one question," he finally managed.

"Yes?"

Byakuya paused for a moment. "Will this leave any scars?"

Soi Fon's sadistic grin would have, at that moment, put even Kenpachi to shame.


	5. proposal

**Title:** An Offer You Can't Refuse  
**Author:** kaibasgirlx  
**Date:** 1/19/10  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Byakuya/Soi Fon  
**Challenge - Table:** C  
**Prompt:** Proposal  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I just like to play Ken & Barbie with Kubo's characters.  
**Author Note (optional):** *sigh* I really love this pair.

**Milly3000med-Maryeli** drew a gorgeous ByaSoi fanart! If you want to see it, go to deviantART, type "ByaSoi" in the search box, hit "Newest", and it should be the first one that shows up ^^

* * *

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, Byakuya thought, as he left the Kuchiki Manor that morning. Actually, he had anticipated it; the only thing that made him wonder was what took them so long. He reasoned they must have finally run out of good topics to gossip about, which is why they decided to turn to him as a means for entertainment. After all, to think the Kuchiki Elders would let the topic of his bachelorhood fall to the wayside was simply ridiculous. True, after Hisana's death, they had given him a large amount of time to heal, but now, over half a century later, they reasoned that his heart must have healed enough, and was ready to have the subject broached again. It didn't help that they'd noticed his becoming friendlier with the 2nd Division captain. Though Soi Fon didn't have the pedigree they would have originally liked, they realized that with Byakuya, it was best to work with what you had. At the very least Soi Fon wasn't a _peasant_, which would have given the Kuchiki Elders another heart attack. Not that that would have been so bad, all things considered.

Byakuya sighed. Of course the Kuchiki Elders couldn't let things proceed at a natural pace. Maybe they were afraid of dying before the Kuchiki Lord ever got hitched. Maybe they were afraid things would never move forward if they didn't give him a "push" in the right direction. Or as one of them had hinted, but didn't dare say outright, he wasn't getting any younger, and neither was Soi Fon. Her biological clock was ticking.

It wasn't like they didn't have a valid point, he thought, as he reached the Gotei 13. It _was_ his duty to ensure the continuation of his clan. In any event, at the meeting today they'd told him point-blank to get things moving, or else they'd be forced to take matters into their own hands. Byakuya inwardly scoffed. As though there was a single man alive or dead who could _ever_ force Kuchiki Byakuya into doing something he didn't want to do.

Be that as it may, he still had a dilemma. How exactly was he supposed to explain this situation to Soi Fon? Of course they _liked_ each other, and there was no doubt he'd one day take her for a bride, but they had never really sat down to discuss the semantics before, when or if they would ever decide to seal their relationship. He reached the 1st Division, entering the captain's meeting room, taking his usual spot. As if he didn't have enough on his plate already, he thought, what with running his division, his clan, and keeping an eye out for Rukia. That Kurosaki brat seemed to be spending a little _too_ much time around his adoptive sister. More than once he'd walked in on them in a room alone together, looking much too comfortable in each other's presence than he would have liked. Of course, he completely trusted Rukia; it was that dratted substitute shinigami he suspected of lecherous intentions.

The other captains slowly wandered in, one by one, taking their places. Byakuya's mood lifted slightly when he saw Soi Fon enter, hands at her side, a picture of seriousness and diligence. He caught her eye for a moment, before she looked away. They had agreed beforehand that their relationship would not interfere with their work lives, and when they bumped into each other in the halls, or at captain meetings, they would simply pretend they were nothing more than colleagues.

Yamamoto entered the room, calling the meeting to order. Byakuya listened to the dull voice of the sou-taicho, all the while thinking of a method to broach the subject with Soi Fon. He had never really had much experience in wooing women, let alone proposing marriage. Hisana was the one exception, but even that had been different. The way he had romanced Hisana would not work the same way with the 2nd Division captain; of that much he knew for certain. He entertained the brief notion that perhaps he should seek advice from shinigami who were older, more experienced than he in matters of the heart, but as he glanced around the room, he realized that most of his colleagues had a miserable track record with women.

He highly doubted Zaraki ever had any interaction with the opposite sex other than his visits to the 4th Division infirmary, Kusajishi Yachiru notwithstanding. Ukitake, he knew, had quite a fanclub, but the man was as dense as a board when it came to realizing when girls had a crush on him. Hitsugaya had a thing for vice-captain Hinamori, but he didn't feel like asking advice from a prepubescent teen that still couldn't admit he had feelings for his best friend, when it was obvious to everyone else around him. He doubted Komamura could offer him any advice that would be of use to him, nor was he inclined to have a conversation with the captain of the 12th Division either. That left Kyoraku Shunsui, and Byakuya privately thought hell would freeze over before he would have to endure the company of that drunken lout.

Perhaps Unohana would have been able to give him sound advice, but then, Byakuya was only _entertaining_ the idea of asking for help. He would never actually do it.

The captain's meeting was finally adjourned, after Yamamoto finished going over some statistical reports. Byakuya swept regally from the room; head high in the air, as though he didn't have an extremely volatile problem on his hands. He would send her a hell butterfly, inviting her to lunch, he decided, as he entered the 6th Division office. They had not done so in quite some time, so he was certain she wouldn't refuse. That was when he would break the news to her, and hope for the best outcome. Best-case scenario she would calmly refuse, and he would tell the Kuchiki Elders he had tried, but apparently they needed more time. Worst-case scenario she would become infuriated at the nerve of his clan, and he would have to find a method of dealing with her wrath. The latter seemed more likely than the former.

When lunchtime did arrive, Byakuya carefully put down his brushes, cleared his desk of excess paperwork, and let his vice-captain know he was in charge until he got back. Then he swept from the room, shunpoing his way to the Kuchiki Manor, pondering what his exact words to the 2nd squad captain would be. There were so many ways to word it, and so many ways for it to be taken completely the wrong way. He would have to be careful at how he proposed the idea to her.

Reaching his estate, he walked through his gardens, noting that Soi Fon hadn't arrived yet. Excellent, this gave him a few minutes to plan his speech in a manner that would render her unable to do little more than nod her head in agreement.

Or, perhaps not, he thought, as he sensed her approaching reiatsu in the distance. A few moments later, the Captain of the 2nd Division entered the ornate gardens of the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya greeted her, giving no hint as to the precarious line he felt he was treading.

Soi Fon returned his greeting with a slight smile, as they walked together towards the porch, exchanging little words, for neither wanted to disturb the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"It's been a while since we last did this," Soi Fon said at last, once she took her seat beside him at the low table. "It's nice having some time to ourselves."

"It is," Byakuya nodded his head. "I don't believe we've had much opportunity to see each other in the last few weeks."

"Things have been pretty busy. It's understandable, we both have our divisions to run, and demanding people to deal with."

Byakuya privately thought of the demanding people _he_ had had to deal with that morning. "At least Soul Society is in a relative state of calm," he replied, as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Hm..." Soi Fon closed her eyes for a moment, taking a sip of tea. "Somehow, it feels like the quiet before the storm. Peaceful times like these don't usually last very long."

Byakuya chuckled slightly. "I think your years in the Omnitsukido have made you overly-cautious."

Soi Fon glanced at him, before looking away. "Tch. Or maybe you're just becoming lax."

Byakuya took a sip of tea. "In any event, we should enjoy what we have now, before it's lost to us, if your suspicions prove correct."

They fell into silence after that. Moments like these were rare for them, what with their various duties and responsibilities. Too many times Byakuya felt like the only glimpses he had of her were during the captain meetings each week. Though she always had an open invitation to his home, the times she'd actually taken him up on that offer were few and far between. Perhaps the Kuchiki Elders were not so mistaken in having him move things along. He set his teacup down.

"Soi Fon."

She glanced up at him questioningly; he had her full attention now. Byakuya was silent for a moment, as he groped with the right words to say. He was never the best at expressing his feelings, let alone for something so monumental, especially given the short time frame he'd had to work with. He turned his slate gray eyes to meet hers.

"I would like to offer you a proposition of marriage."

Whatever it was Soi Fon had been expecting, clearly it wasn't this, as she swallowed her tea in shock and began to cough violently. Byakuya glanced at her in concern, and made to help her when she pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine!" She rasped between coughs.

Byakuya gave her a pointed look, as she finally stopped coughing and straightened up, glaring at him, even as her cheeks turned red.

"So do you accept?" He asked, once he was sure she was capable of speaking again.

"This is quite unexpected of you, Byakuya," she replied, casting him a suspicious glance. "What brought this on?"

"Unexpected, yes, but not unreasonable," he responded, doing his best to evade her last question. "We have been together for some time now, and as head of my clan, it is my duty to eventually marry and produce an heir."

"Produce an heir?" She repeated.

Byakuya thought he could just see where everything was about to go to hell.

"Yes, you know, for the continuation of the clan. The next head of the Kuchiki house. The-"

"I know what produce an heir means!" She snapped, before frowning deeply. "You do realize this would never work."

Byakuya arched a brow. "What do you mean? It's not like either of us are incapable."

Soi Fon turned a furious red as she glared at her paramour. Byakuya couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his lips at the blush on her face. He secretly took pride in being able to elicit this kind of reaction from her.

"That's not what I meant!" She nearly shouted. "This is ridiculous! Have you put any thought into this at all?!"

Byakuya looked affronted. "Of course I put thought into this. This is a very serious commitment!" Or rather, the Kuchiki Elders had put a lot of thought into it, and he was being forced to play along.

"You're head of the Sixth Division, and _I'm_ head of the Second Division and Omnitsukido! I'm an assassin! I'm constantly going on missions to kill people! I can't do that while _pregnant_!"

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but Soi Fon cut him off before he could get a word out.

"And don't even _think_ to suggest I put Omaeda in charge! I would faster feed him poison than trust him with anything that requires thinking!"

"I wasn't going to," he responded, mildly insulted that she thought he held her vice-captain in anything but the lowest regard. "I was going to say we could talk about this later. All I asked was for your hand in marriage, nothing more nothing less."

Soi Fon looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it, instead settling for crossing her arms and glaring fixedly at him. Byakuya found himself smiling at her antics.

A few minutes passed in silence, before he prodded her. "So, do you accept?"

Soi Fon closed her eyes, quite obviously irritated. "I cannot commit to something like this without thinking about it thoroughly first. Besides, how would the logistics work? You know as well as I do how precious each of our time is. And I'm not from any nobility, how will your clan react?"

Byakuya gave a slight smile. Irony was having a field day right now. "Do not trouble yourself about my clan. They have long since lost the ability to influence what happens in my life. As for logistics, perhaps we can sit down together this evening and talk about it?"

Soi Fon thought it over. "It sounds plausible."

"I'll have the cook prepare dinner then," Byakuya sounded rather keen on having her company again tonight.

"Hmph. You sound like you had all this planned out," she commented, as they rose from the table together and began heading back towards the Gotei 13.

"Have you ever found me to be unprepared?" He responded, smirking slightly, and completely ignoring the contrast that statement made with the events of that morning.

"This doesn't mean I said yes," the 2nd squad captain reminded him.

"All the better," Byakuya replied, as he leaned in closer towards her. "It gives me the chance to persuade you."


	6. reliable

**Title:** Midnight Vigil  
**Author:** kaibasgirlx  
**Date:** 1/20/11  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Characters:** Byakuya/Soi Fon  
**Challenge - Table:** C  
**Prompt:** Reliable  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Which is probably a good thing, in the long run.  
**Author Note (optional):** Okay, so let's just pretend that it hasn't been a year since I last updated this thing. I'll really try to keep it more consistent from now on. Honest.

On a side-note, I'm so glad to be writing Bleach again, especially for this pair, after nearly 6 months of not putting pen to paper! I hope everyone gets what's going on in this drabble though. If not, let me know and I'll explain.

And now, please enjoy.

* * *

It is well-past midnight by the time the 2nd Division Captain makes her way home. The assassination mission she'd gone on had been particularly tough, partially because some of her men proved their incompetence, and partially because the prey was familiar with who she was and her style of fighting. But she had taken him down in the end, bringing the body back as the family had requested.

Slipping into the manor, she silently makes her way to the foyer, where she normally stores her weapons. Although she fights using hand to hand combat, with a mission like tonight's, it was good to keep a few tricks up her sleeve.

She stops on the threshold of the room, surprised to see the person seated in the armchair by a dying fire.

"You're still up? It's quite late."

"…couldn't sleep."

Soi Fon shrugs her slender shoulders, as she bends down, putting away the unused shuriken and kunai. Byakuya watches her for a few moments before speaking.

"How did your mission go?"

"Usual. Got a little more complicated than necessary because some of the new recruits messed up, but we took him down in the end, and that's what counts. The family was happy with the job."

"I see."

Soi Fon locks the cabinet, straightening up as she covers a yawn, no doubt fatigued. "I'm going to take a shower, are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah…I'll be there in a minute." He watches as she turns to go. "Soi Fon.."

"Hmm..?"

Byakuya gets up, walking over to where she is standing, eyes taking in the various cuts and bruises along the length of her arms, the blood and dirt stained everywhere. The he sighs, before placing his hands on her shoulders, and gently kissing her forehead.

"What was that for?" She asks, disconcerted, as he pulls away.

Byakuya closes his eyes, hands holding onto her for a moment as though making sure she is still in one piece. He smiles slightly, almost in relief.

"I'm glad your mission went well," is all he says, as he turns to walk up the staircase.


End file.
